herofandomcom-20200223-history
Inosuke Hashibira
Inosuke Hashibira (嘴はし平びら伊い之の助すけ, Hashibira Inōsuke) is a Demon Slayer in the Demon Slayer Corps and traveling companion of Tanjiro Kamado. He is voiced by Yoshitsugu Matsuoka in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Bryce Papenbrook in the English version of the anime. Appearance Inosuke is a young man of average height and pale complexion with an extremely toned and muscular build for his age, possessing large, defined muscles most notably over his stomach and arms. In sharp contrast to this, he has an incredibly pretty and feminine face with large, wide eyes that are framed by an array of long eyelashes, their irises a dark to soft pale green, thin eyebrows and what could be a small, well-mannered mouth. His thick, black hair reaches just past his shoulders, fading into blue at the tips and forming an unruly and uneven fringe that falls just above his eyes, puffing out before curving and thinning towards his forehead. Inosuke wears his altered version of the standard Demon Slayer uniform, which consists only of the baggy hakama pants, his tinted a dark gray-blue, which he fastens around his hips with a thick belt of fluffy brown animal fur. The usual cloth leg-wraps are replaced with what appear to be knee-high socks of furry hide which expose his heels and toes, which also appear to be what fastens the sandal-bases he wears on his feet. His most defining feature is the gray, hollowed-out boar's head he wears as to mask his own, the eyes of which he has tampered with to allow himself vision while wearing it which has been revealed to have belonged to his late adoptive boar mother. Personality Inosuke is an extremely short-tempered and proud man who always likes to think he is the strongest fighter in a situation, constantly challenging most people he comes across and wanting others to respect and praise him for his skill. This often leads him into unnecessary danger, since he tends to overestimate his abilities in comparison to who it is he's fighting and refuses to accept when he's been defeated, which can be seen when Giyu Tomioka literally has to tie him up after his fight with the Father Spider Demon to prevent him challenging the Pillar to a fight while still severely injured from his previous battle. This constant wanting to be the best can also cause Inosuke to be very provocative, as he often tries to goad others, most prominently Tanjiro Kamado, into fighting him, although in the case of the latter he usually fails due to Tanjiro's obliviously kind nature. Due to him having been raised by boars, Inosuke has also been shown to possess little understanding of normal human interaction, at least at the time of his debut, as he seems to frequently assume that people who approach him want to attack him, and doesn't appear to understand the kindness others show him. However, as the story goes on, Inosuke is influenced more and more by Tanjiro's ways and becomes more accustomed to affection and generosity, learning to also acknowledge the strength of people besides himself and develop feelings of friendship towards him and Zenitsu Agatsuma, although he does still retain his proud nature and constant want for praise. He also begins to think more strategically when engaging in combat, using smarter tactics he has picked up from more experienced Demon Slayers and not just rushing into fights head-on without thinking. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities * Enhanced Sense of Touch: After growing up in the mountains, Inosuke developed a sharp and incredibly sensitive sense of touch. He can even feel small vibrations in the air. By using this ability, he can tell if anyone is looking at him, especially if they have any hostile intentions. He can even pinpoint the exact location they are looking at, which gives him an edge in combat. * Flexibility: Inosuke is extremely flexible, to the point where he is able to bend over backwards so far that his head reaches between his feet and dislocate any of the joints in his body at will. * Poison Resistance: '''Inosuke was able to resist and survive the effect of Upper Moon Six's poison although it was considered incredibly deadly, which suggests that he may have complete immunity to some poisonous substances. However, as stated by Aoi Kanzaki, this also means that none of Shinobu Kocho's medicines will work on him, so, if he is exposed to a stronger poison than that of Gyutaro or one that he has not developed a resistance to, they cannot be used as a remedy and he is in greater danger of death. Swordsmanship '''Breath of the Beast (獣ケダモノの呼こ吸きゅう, Kedamono no Kokyū): Developed by Inosuke after living in the mountains, Breath of the Beast is an original Breath Style exclusive only to its creator himself. With his enhanced sense of touch, Inosuke can utilize several different techniques. * First Fang: Pierce and Extract (壱いちノ牙きば穿うがち抜ぬき, Ichi no Kiba: Ugachi Nuki) - Inosuke stabs the target's neck with both blades. * Second Fang: Rip and Tear (弐にノ牙きば切きり裂さき, Ni no Kiba: Kirisaki) - A double X-shaped slash with his two blades in both diagonals. * Third Fang: Rip and Devour (参さんノ牙きば喰くい裂ざき, San no Kiba: Kuizaki) - Simultaneous horizontal slashes towards the target's throat. * Fourth Fang: Mince to Bits (肆しノ牙きば切きり細こま裂ざき, Shi no Kiba: Kiri Koma Zaki) - A multiple diagonal double slashes with both swords. * Fifth Fang: Mad Cleave (伍ごノ牙きば: 狂くるい裂ざき, Go no Kiba: Kurui Zaki) - The 'Crazy Cutting' is a technique which slices everything in all directions. * Sixth Fang: Jagged Gnaw (陸ろくノ牙きば乱らん杭ぐい咬がみ, Roku no Kiba: Ran Gui Gami) - A simultaneous decapitation with his two swords from both directions. * Seventh Fang: Spatial Awareness (漆しちノ牙きば空くう間かん識しき: 覚かく, Shichi no Kiba: Kūkanshiki Kaku) - Inosuke can identify the position of enemies by feeling small disturbances in the air. He usually plunges both of his Nichirin blades into the ground in order to utilize this technique. * Eighth Fang: Pig Assault (捌はちノ牙きば爆ばく裂れつ猛もう進しん, Hachi no Kiba: Bakuretsu Mōshin) - Inosuke makes a mad dash at his opponent, not even paying attention to defending himself along the way. PIG ASSAULT! * Ninth Fang: Godly Undulating Slice (玖くノ牙きば: 伸しんうわり裂さき, Ku no Kiba: Shin Uwari Saki) - Inosuke dislocates the joints of his arm to increase the range of his attack. * Tenth Fang: Circular Fangs (拾くノ牙きば: 円えん転てん旋せん牙が, Jū no Kiba: Enten Senga)- Inosuke uses his swords like a fan to blows away Doma's Freezing Clouds. * Improvised Fang: Throwing Slices (思おもいつきの投なげ裂さきイ, Omoitsuki no Nagesakii)- Inosuke improvise this move to slay Doma. He throws both of his Nichirin Blades with high accuracy. Trivia *The "ino" in his first name sounds similar to the Japanese word for "boar", 猪(inoshishi) * Inosuke was ranked in 5th place as of the first character popularity poll with 1,977 votes. * Inosuke is left-handed. * Inosuke doesn't care to remember other peoples names, and usually gets it right every seven attempts (referring to Tanjiro as Gonpachiro, Kentaro, Monjiro, etc.). * Both of Inosuke's voice actors, Yoshisugu Matsuoka and Bryce Papenbrook, also share the role of Kirito from Sword Art Online. Quotes * (Catchphrase) "PIG ASSAULT!" * (To Doma) "It truly is a miracle, meeting you here. The Demon who killed my mother and my friends is right before my eyes! Allow me to thank you for making me remember, but I won't just cut off your head now! I'll show you what true hell is like!" * (To Doma) "If there isn't a hell, then I'll make one God damn it! Just shut the hell up already! Don't talk about my mom as if she was unhappy, you bastard!" Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Guardians Category:Harmonizers Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Martyr Category:False Antagonist Category:Mentor Category:Monster Slayers Category:Nurturer Category:Paragon Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Samurais Category:Selfless Category:Victims Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Unwanted Category:Horror Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Dimwits